Just that I love you
by Little Cathy
Summary: Un One-shot, sobre algunos sentimientos de Edward. Muestran que en el amor, algunas emociones se interponen, como los celos y las confusiones. BxE


**[EDWARD POV]**

Lancé un alarido de dolor, abriendo mi mano de aquél puño – con cual, hace minutos antes, me encontraba golpeando mi escritorio -, depositándola a un costado de mi cuerpo, suspirando con resignación.

Hacía horas que el único tema que rondaba por mi mente era _ese_, ya me había agotado. Y aunque intentará de hacer que esa trama ocurrida, saliera de mi cabeza, me era imposible. Una y otra vez las imágenes de esta mañana volvían a mí con toda claridad, como si las estuviera reproduciendo… una y otra vez.

Pero lo peor, no sabía como racionar… Ya que lo que me parecía racional no estaba de acuerdo con los sentimientos que predominaban en mí. _Enfado, tienes que enojarte_, me dije unas cuantas veces. Pero sin duda, la furia no llegaba… Y llegaba otra cosa. _Tristeza_._ Celos. Traición._

Pero… Sabía también que no eran los sentimientos correctos, ni el enfado. Pero no iba a admitirlo.

¡Qué más da!, lo único que es claro es que me muero de celos ¿vale?, pero es que no lo entiendo… _Nosotros _habíamos confirmado nuestro amor, y todo iba de maravillas – va, se podría decir -, pero… es que verla tan sonriente y alegre ante ese tipo que la tenía apretujada contra sus brazos, susurrándole algunas cosas al oído, no era realmente… saludable para mí. No era saludable para mi mente. Ni para mi corazón. Y lo sabía.

También sabía, que aquél tipo tan grandulón, era… _su mejor amigo,_ ¿Pero los mejores amigos andan abrazados todo el tiempo, entre comentarios y risas privadas?

Lo sabía. Sabía que la respuesta era que sí, pero algo en mi interior no quería aceptarlo.

Le amaba, eso todos lo tenían entendido, y claro estaba que nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por alguna otra chica… Pero no pensé que alguna vez llegara esta emoción de celos… Yo realmente no me siento un hombre celoso, pero esto lo contradice todo. Le quería, como _mía_, no quería que nadie más la tuviera tan cerca, por que yo la quería _entera_ y solamente _para mí, _¡Y mi dios!, nunca me había sentido tan posesivo en ¡toda mi vida!, ¿Cómo puede ser que llegue esta mujer que muestra ser tan simple y lo cambiara _todo_?, eso es. Ella no es simple, no es como todas las demás, tiene algo especial… En las profundidades de su ser, es alguien interesante, llena de misterios, y emociones sorprendentes, sí, todo lo que nombre y mucho más. Y por fuera se ve tan simple como cualquier otra chica, cabello marrón, ojos color chocolate – no hace falta decir que los más profundos que vi en mi vida -, sus mejillas siempre con un tono rosado, que la hacía ver simplemente adorable. Igual, generalmente, ese dulce tono rozado era sustituido por rojos intensos, cuando alguien la hacía ruborizar. Pequeña, delgada, y _perfecta_ de todos ángulos y modos que a alguien se le ocurra mirarla.

O por lo menos, _perfecta para mí._

Ella estaba como… hecha a mí manera. Encajaba perfectamente conmigo, no había ninguna falla… Estar con ella era simplemente lo más maravilloso.

Hasta ahora.

Tenía que llegar su _guapo mejor amigo_ a buscarla, ¿y de más esta decir que abrazarla de una manera sin duda algo inapropiada para simples _amigos_? Y lo más doloroso es que ella se dejaba, demostrando cuándo disfrutaba _aquél_ contacto con _aquél_ tipo.

Me encaminé hacía el sofá de mi habitación y me deje caer, sin duda, atemorizado por todo lo que había recorrido mi cabeza en tan poco tiempo. Me estaba sorprendiendo de mí mismo. Lo mejor era dejar lo sucedido atrás, por que eso es, _pasado_. Y el pasado, _ya paso_. Y no fue nada… tan grave. Pero sin duda, no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza.

Me acomodé en aquél reconfortante sofá, hasta encontrar una posición cómoda, suspirando, y preparándome para una absoluta tranquilidad de mis pensamientos, en una dulce siesta. Lo único que esperaba era que _Bella _no use también mis sueños como medio para atormentarme con su dulce y cálido rostro. _Necesitaba _por unos minutos, aunque sea, olvidarme de _todo._

O eso era lo que tenía planeado cuando mi móvil sonó, con una canción de _Debussy_ – claro de luna -. La canción que había usado para cuando llamara Bella.

Me arqueé para lograr sacar el teléfono del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón.

_Atender ahora. _Apreté. Y me puse el celular en mi oído.

- ¿Hola? ¿Bella? – Susurré tratando de sonar casual.

- Edward, basta ya. Hoy estuviste muy raro. No me llamaste, me preocupaste mucho ¿Sabes? Y hoy a la mañana, estuviste tan ausente, dime que te sucede de una vez – lanzó esa voz tan suave con una rapidez que se tendría que premiar.

_¿Había sido tan obvio?_Sí Bella lo había notado, significaba que sí. Ya que ella no es… lo que se puede llamar perceptiva.

- Bella, en serio, no me ocurre nada, a la mañana estaba algo… perdido en mis pensamientos, eso es todo, no hay nada de que preocuparse – Le dije, no era del todo mentira -, y no te llamé por que pensé que estarías con él… tu mejor amigo. Había dicho algo de una playa, ¿O no? – susurré.

- Sí, pero no acepte. Tenía la idea de pasar una tarde contigo. Aunque Jake es como un hermano para mí, y hacía bastante que no lo veía, prefería ir contigo a alguna parte, pero veo que será otro día – Lanzó una risita tierna.

- No lo será. Te veo en una hora en el Central Park. ¿Entendido? Y luego vienes a cenar a mi casa. Hoy no estarán mis padres, ya que sabes que se fueron unos días de vacaciones, creo que Emmett irá con Rosalie hacía alguna disco, y no volverá hasta tarde. Y si no me equivoco, Jasper se encuentra algo enfermo, así que no saldrá ni se llevara a Alice. Estaremos en casa nosotros dos y mi pequeña hermana. Puedes venir a pasar una noche aquí, ¿Quieres? Podemos hacer una noche de películas o tú y Alice hacerse esas cosas de chicas y… - Dije velozmente, _algo_, bah,_ muy_ nervioso.

- Tranquilízate Edward, respira – Me interrumpió -, me parece bien, pero no quiero ir si solo lo haces por que te sientes culpable – Sentenció.

- No lo hago por ello – en parte, era verdad -, simplemente quiero pasar un tiempo contigo. Hoy quise llamarte, pero no quería arruinarte tu tarde pensando que estarías en la playa o algún lugar así…

- No, esta bien – susurró carcajeándose – En una hora en Central Park, vaquero – murmuró y luego agregó -, te amo.

- Yo también, mi Bella – pude llegar a agregar antes de que cortara la línea.

Definitivamente, podría sentir celos, pero nunca traicionado ni enfadado con o por ella, había sacado mis conclusiones precipitadas, por eso había creado cualquier idea totalmente farsa, enfadarme o algo por el estilo era algo fuera de mi alcance. Simplemente, por ser _ella_. Por ser _mi Bella_.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Como estan? Me llamo Catalina, pero Cathy esta bien :). Espero que les guste este **one-shot, **es el primer trabajo que publico en Fanfic, por que soy nueva en esto. ¡Y por eso, necesito muchísimo sus consejos!, ¡Por favor!

La verdad, me gusto mucho la idea de hacer sentir un poquito de celos a Edward, de eso se trata esta corta historia, u one-shot. Por que ese tema, nunca es demasiado tocado, por lo menos por parte de Edward, así que me pareció algo interesante de apremiar. No sabía por donde comenzar, y cuando se me ocurrió esto, me salió lo que acaban de leer. Espero que les guste. Ojala que me dejen comentarios, _diciéndome la verdad_, por que si no les gusto, estaría muy agradecida que me lo dijeron, y que es en lo que falle. Muchas gracias por todo, a ustedes. Ojala que tenga éxito, voy a hacer todo lo posible por que así sea.

Quiero que sepan que el nombre** Little Cathy - **Pequeña Cathy -, salió por varias cosas, ¿Por edad? Tal vez un poco, ya que, creo que ni siquiera estoy en la pre-adolescencia, o estoy apunto de entrar a esa etapa. Y muchos, me dijeron - sobre mi escritura -, que tengo bastante 'facilidad de palabras' - como dice mi mejor amiga - para mi edad, y no lo sé, realmente. Hace años que escribó historias cortas sobre todo, pero nunca fueron gran cosas. Pero bueno, se los agradezco, a ellos que siempre me apoyan - que ahora los voy a nombrar -, y también salió por que todos me dicen 'Pequeña', y por que realmente me gusto como quedaba 'Little Cathy'. Hay algunas otras razones existentes, que ahora, no voy a nombrar, por que se hace muy largo, y nadie lee, y me gustaría que lo hagan.

Me voy ¡Besito! Rápidamente, agradezco a: Mi mejor amiga, _Yanina_, por estar y apoyarme siempre, darme tu opinión sincera, y ser simplemente, una persona _que me quiere como soy_. También, a unas amigas llamadas_ Antonella _y _Ayelen _que son realmente increíbles escribiendo, y me dan muchísimos consejos a diario. Y bueno, por último a _Soledad, _que, es un sol, que no es exactamente, lo que decimos 'hace mil que somos amigas', pero, en estos pocos meses, aprendí a quererte. Ellas cuatro siempre me apoyan - junto a otras, que no nombre, pero saben que les agradezco de corazón y las quiero -, y les quiero decir: ¡Las amo, chicas!

_'Just that I love you' - Simplemente por que te amo -, es la respuesta a la pregunta ¿Por que Edward sintió todos esos sentimientos y tuvo esas confusiones? Solo aclaro. _


End file.
